


38岁的男人行不行

by yxc199



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27602065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yxc199/pseuds/yxc199
Summary: 埃斯蒂尼安觉得自己这趟回家是走对了，还有什么比看艾默里克的笑话更加有趣？
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel/Alphinaud Leveilleur
Kudos: 15





	38岁的男人行不行

埃斯蒂尼安返回伊修加德时，是个大晴天，他不太确定这一回自己离开了多久，再次踏入皇城时，守卫微笑着朝他打了个招呼：欢迎来到伊修加德，冒险者。

看来是很久了……

走在熟悉却又陌生的街道上，埃斯蒂尼安这么想着。

两年，还是三年？这位龙骑士心中估算着，最终也没有一个准确答案，直到路过时听到几个正在女士的聊天内容，他才知道这一回自己是时隔三年才回到伊修加德。

“艾默里克大人今年也已经38岁了吧。”那位金发的女士说到，“但是至今都没有结婚的消息。”

“前年有人向他求婚，也被残忍的回绝了。”

“据说那位小姐现在也还在等他？”

女士们的八卦不断的钻入埃斯蒂尼安的耳中，他当然没听漏“有人向艾默里克求婚”这么有趣的事情。

他正考虑着见到艾默里克时用这件事情调侃调侃自己这位故交，就听到那金发女士的下一句话，“我觉得，那位小姐还是另找说爱比较好，虽然艾默里克大人风采依旧，可是据说，男人啊，过了这个年纪，就不太行了。”

“不太行？真的吗？”

“是啊，我家那位就是这样，何况艾默里克大人常年辛劳……”

-

与艾默里克同龄，今年38岁的埃斯蒂尼安，万万没想到，自己回家一趟，就会因为年纪被打上“不行”的标签。

他到达艾默里克办公室的时候，念头已经从调侃艾默里克被求婚，变成了希望艾默里克快点结婚。

而埃斯蒂尼安，更加没有料到，自己会在这里遭到今日的第二次打击。

他的手才按在门上，就从门缝里听到了一个陌生中带着一丝熟悉的嗓音。

“我是认真的，艾默里克，我想要和你结婚。”

埃斯蒂尼安的手僵在原地，他的耳朵若是没出问题，这个声音无疑是一个男性，门无声的缓缓打开，他清晰的听到艾默里克的答复。

“阿尔菲诺，我说过了……”也许是因为看到门开，艾默里克停了下来，当他看到埃斯蒂尼安尴尬的冒出一个脑袋时，那张脸瞬间布满了阴云。

“关门，出去。”艾默里克毫不留情的下了逐客令，并且在埃斯蒂尼安看向阿尔菲诺的时候，补充了逐客令的对象，“埃斯蒂尼安。”

“……我出去？”埃斯蒂尼安有点不敢置信，他看了看那个多年不见已经长成一个身高健全的成年男性的阿尔菲诺，又看了看一脸阴郁的艾默里克，耸了耸肩，“好吧好吧，我出去，你们继续。”

-

在关好门的情况下，屋内的声音是不会传到外面的。

埃斯蒂尼安靠在墙上，思索着自己刚才看到听到的东西。

只要不是他的耳朵，眼睛，和大脑同时出现问题，那么刚才，他应该是见证了阿尔菲诺对艾默里克求婚的一幕。

“还真是抢手……”埃斯蒂尼安不仅感叹，不仅抢手，还不分年龄段的男女通杀。

不过他确实没想到，那个求婚的人会是阿尔菲诺。

埃斯蒂尼安在外的时候，确实听说过阿尔菲诺在伊修加德呆了很长一段时间，重建伊修加德，跟随艾默里克学习政治，无论什么原因，大概就是在这个过程中……

就在这时，紧闭的房门再次打开，看到从里面冒出的白色脑袋抬起头的时候已经与自己齐高时，埃斯蒂尼安第一次感觉到了时间的流逝。

当年那个臭屁的小少爷现在确实是个优秀的大人了。

-

“……你们谈完了？”埃斯蒂尼安主动开口，阿尔菲诺却盯着他保持沉默，那眼神看的埃斯蒂尼安心里发怵，他皱了皱眉，觉得事情有那么一点不对劲，“有什么问题？”

“很多人说，艾默里克至今单身，是在等人。”

“等人，等谁？”埃斯蒂尼安反问，阿尔菲诺没有犹豫，果断的说到，“你。”

“……啊？我？”埃斯蒂尼安觉得，今天确实不是一个拜访故乡的好日子，“不是，没有那回事，你别乱说。”

“真的？”阿尔菲诺看起来还是不大信，“那为什么艾默里克一直不肯答应我。”

“我怎么知道，说起来，你是什么时候开始对艾默里克直呼其名的？”

“两年前，在我第一次和他表白之后。”

“那个小姐和艾默里克求婚后？”

“你知道这件事？”阿尔菲诺有些惊讶，埃斯蒂尼安没有解释，接着说，“所以你是被那件事儿刺激到就去找他表白了吗？”

“我原本打算慢慢来……但是那件事让我意识到，再不行动他可能就会被别人拐跑了。”

“拐跑。”埃斯蒂尼安笑出声，“能够拐跑他的大概只有伊修加德这个国家本身了。”

“……我大概已经猜到了……”阿尔菲诺叹了口气，“只要不是你就好。”

“哦？如果是我的话？”

“请不要开这种玩笑，如果真的是你的话……那我就真的不知道该怎么办了。”

看着眼前一脸无奈的青年，埃斯蒂尼安还是伸出手拍了拍他的脑袋，“放心吧，你的情敌只是伊修加德。”

“……这也不是什么好让人放心的事情。”阿尔菲诺再度叹气，“我要怎么才能赢得了一个国家。”

“这我就不知道了。”埃斯蒂尼安耸了耸肩，这时他忽然想到了什么，“不过……”

-

几分钟后，埃斯蒂尼安进入艾默里克的办公室，见到这位伊修加德的领导人正在揉着自己的太阳穴缓解头痛。

见到埃斯蒂尼安，艾默里克就觉得自己的脑袋更加疼了。

“你回来就不会提前打个招呼吗，埃斯蒂尼安。”

“那我就看不到刚才那么有冲击性的场面了。”

“闭嘴……”

“既然不讨厌他，为什么不干脆答应了试试看？”

“试试看？”艾默里克皱着眉，他的手指敲了敲桌面，一脸的不耐，“你还记得阿尔菲诺几岁吗，埃斯蒂尼安。”

“看样子大概……二十多？”

“22岁。”艾默里克说到，“而我已经38了。”

“你不会是在介意年龄差这种无聊的事吧。”埃斯蒂尼安挑了挑眉，给自己找了一张椅子坐下，“一个推翻自己的父亲坐上这个位置，颠覆曾经的历史，扭转整个国家前进轨道的人，如今却在意自己和恋爱对象的年龄差？”

“……几年不见你越发讨人厌了，埃斯蒂尼安。”

“彼此彼此，几年不见你的脾气倒是差了不少，会秃顶的。”

“闭嘴吧。”艾默里克觉得自己就不该放面前这个家伙进来，他要头疼的事情已经够多了。

两年前，他在路上忽然被人求婚，引起了一阵骚乱，那之后求爱的信爆发了一般蜂拥而至，围堵的求婚者更是数不胜数。

根据露琪亚的说法，大家压抑太久了，因为顾忌艾默里克的身份，也不希望艾默里克为难，所以始终没有行动，直到——有人第一个跳了出来。

可艾默里克没有想到的是，这件事居然会引出阿尔菲诺，这个从他身边毕业后就活跃在各国之间的青年，在听说求婚事件后马立刻赶来，为他解决了所有求婚者，并且，对他求婚了。

“对了，艾默里克。”

“什么事？”艾默里克想着当时的情况，一边叹气一边往杯子里加了几勺枫糖，头也没抬的问道，然后，他就听到埃斯蒂尼安接下来的话。

“我刚才和那小子说，听说男人到了你这个年纪就不大行了，让他可以在考虑考虑，你猜他怎么回答。”

“……埃斯蒂尼安，你知道自己和我同龄这件事吗？”

“我有龙血和龙之力加持，你没有。”埃斯蒂尼安得意的回答，并接下了那根以杀人的力道朝着自己掷来的勺子，慢悠悠的接着说，“他说，这种事情，只要他行就可以——噗。”

“滚出去！埃斯蒂尼安！！”

-END-


End file.
